


Absolutely Smitten

by KingOfClubs



Series: The Walking Dead Rewrites! [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Gifts, Rewritten Date Scene, Rewritten Scene, Romance Louis/Save Louis Route (Walking Dead), Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, it's what we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfClubs/pseuds/KingOfClubs
Summary: "Now, tell me, what do you know about dating?” she said as she put her hat back on. “Since you said you held it off.”
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: The Walking Dead Rewrites! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833778
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Absolutely Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> In our Clouis server, a few of us went off about a certain something... and this was made. Enjoy!

Louis walked up to Clementine’s door. Reciting everything that he wanted to say to her in his head. The date… the gift… it needed to go perfect. He stood there for a few minutes until AJ suddenly slammed the door open, making him jump back in a fright. The toddler didn't say a word as he ran out and down the hallway as fast as he possibly could, not even sparing a glance to the musician who stared at him in shock before entering the room“What’s up with AJ? Little guy ran out of here like he was on fire.” 

Clementine put her hand up to her head, and Louis tried not to stare at the missing finger. “He just needs some space.” She let out a sigh, watching Louis.

Suddenly Louis reached behind and scratched his neck. He tried to ignore her saddened face and moved to lean on the bookcase. “I was wondering… well, I can’t help but think… You shot that raider who grabbed me, but you saw them take Violet, too. Which means you could have saved Violet and not me. Why… why would you pick me?” He let out a soft, self-deprecating scoff. “I mean, I wouldn’t have picked me. Hell, I don’t know anyone who would’ve picked me.”

She shook her head. “I couldn’t let them take you. You’re too important to me.”

Louis, at a loss for words, widened his eyes and looked at her. He averted his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. “I know I’m always teasing her. Trying to get her to do that one eye roll she does — you know the one? Where it’s like, ‘you’re such a dumbass’, she has to do a full-body eye roll,” he said sadly before again gesturing with his hands. “I do it because when I actually manage to make her laugh, it’s worth it,” he turned to look at Clementine. “If I needed her, she’d be there. Meat cleaver in hand, ready to chop someone in half if it meant protecting me.” He placed his hands on the dresser halfway through the sentence, pushing up slightly, despite being a lot taller than the dresser and not needing to do so, it just felt right.

Clementine took a few steps forward. “Hey, we’re going to get them back, Louis,” she said with a determined filled voice, her eyes not even wavering as she looked up at him directly.

“Yeah. Damn, right, we will,” Louis smiled, grabbing his jacket and pushing off the dresser. “Actually uhm, that’s… that’s not the only reason I dropped by. Ruby’s whole party idea kind of made me realize something,” he pulled out the candle, sitting on the floor, right on the carpet, leaning one of his arms on his knee. It was weirdly comfortable.

“What are you doing?” she raised an eyebrow as she questioned him.

“Well, I figured since we might die tomorrow and never get to go on a real date...” he pulled out his matches, trying to light it, “we could… dammit... “the light finally lit, and he moved the match to light the candle. “Have one now…” Louis pulled out the pretzel bag, trying not to react to Clementine’s smile. “I promise I’ll keep it short so we can finish getting things ready for tomorrow. But, I mean, nothing’s wrong with ‘short and sweet’ right?” realizing what he said Louis looked away. “Wait— that’s not what... I— forget, I said that.”

Crossing her arms Clementine’s smile fell back on her face, more expressive this time.

The smile made him feel good, and he tried to hold back a squeal. “I just wanted to spend a little time with you.” He paused. “You know, before everything goes down.”

The short teen walked toward him to sit down. “What do you know about dating anyway?”

“Before we get into that, I made you something,” he pulled out a necklace from his pocket on the inside of his jacket. “It’s a C piano key— not an F, but... C, for, ya know… Clementine!”

“Woah, you know how to make keys?” she said, astonished.

Louis smirked. “Mitch… Yeah…” his smirk turned into a frown. “Mitch taught me how to carve piano keys. He used to do it for me, but I managed to break my keys a lot so he just got annoyed and showed me how to do it… so I could stop bothering him. It’s actually kind of easy, but… yeah, anyway! Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring the mood down! Just…” he played with his jacket, the necklace setting on his wrist. “Just… do you like it? Please be honest with me now! You.. can decline…” he looked down. He worked on it basically all night. Seeing Violet get captured made it hard for him to sleep, so he just decided to not sleep at all and instead work on the necklace for Clementine. 

“It looks lovely, Louis. So stop worrying so much.” Her eyes looked at the brightly painted white key with the silver chain drilled through the top and around. “It’s… really amazing. Thank you so much…”

“You’re so very welcome. I am glad you like it. May I do the honors?” Louis requested, a sheepish smile plastered on his freckled cheeks. He felt his heart and body as it just buzzed with excitement, along with hints of nervousness. Louis was just so glad she liked it. He was so worried that she wouldn’t like it, that she would think it’s stupid. But she actually thought it looked great. 

Clementine reflected his gleeful expression and removed her hat to make this task far more effortless. “You may,” she turned her body so he could put her new necklace on her. 

Louis lifted the necklace, and gently draped it around Clementine’s neck, securing the hook and eye. “Ah, and there we go, it fits! And I’m pretty sure I secured it well enough, so… you can have it forever. But if you do lose it, I can always make you a new one!”

The girl smiled, holding the piano key in her hands, looking at the beautifully crafted necklace. “Thanks, Louis. I love it, now, tell me, what do you know about dating?” she said as she put her hat back on. “Since you said you held it off. To give me this”

“I’ll have you know I found some magazines in the headmaster’s office that had some  **_very_ ** interesting things to say about the dating world.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” She leaned in closer to him.

Louis grabbed onto his jacket again. “Well, like… It said you can tell a lot about someone based on what they look for in a partner. You know, brains, brawn, dashing good looks, a great sense of humor… That sort of thing.” His eyebrows furrowed in worry.

The girl playfully scoffed as she twirled her new necklace in between her fingertips. “Sure, I guess.”

Louis smiled again. “What, uh… What do you say your thing is? That you look for. In someone. If you had to pick!”

“Well, strength is important. Especially these days. So I’d say… brawn," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly Louis pulled his arm up to show his muscles, despite his jacket being in the way. He smiled and winked at her. His smile only grew a lot wider, hearing her laugh. “I think that deserves a toast!”

“A toast? Don’t those normally come at the end,” she shook her head, obviously trying to hold back a laugh.

Holding up a pretzel, Louis began to talk again, “Hey, I warned you I’d make this quick. So, what do you say? To our last night alive!” He smirked, hoping she’d repeat his words.

Thinking for a moment, Clementine grabbed a pretzel. “To our last night alive!” she moved the pretzel to hit Louis’.

“Now that’s the spirit!” he said before they both ate the stale snack. “Though I didn’t expect it to be so disheartening to hear you say it.” He blew out the candle, standing up. He reached out his hand to her and she put her hand into his as Louis helped her to stand up, seeing the necklace bounce against her chest once she came up. “So... I’ll see you over there?”

Clementine looked up and stared at him for a few seconds, moving so she would stand on her tiptoes to kiss him before AJ busted the door open, forcing her back down, flat on her feet.

“Hey, Clem!” the toddler threw a beach ball in Clem’s direction that she caught in her hands.

“Wow, where did you find a beach ball?” Clementine said, absolutely astonished, staring at the child.

“It was in some garbage behind one of the other dorms. I had to blow it up and… that was pretty gross, but look! It works!” he let out a big laugh and did a little dance.

Louis chuckled. “I should start heading back to the admin building,” he waved at AJ and headed out, very content with the time he just spent with Clementine.


End file.
